


One Piece PETs: Tag

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [96]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex, Tag Body Spray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami & Robin have become very interested in Luffy's and Zoro's new deodorant. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Tag

**One Piece PETs: Tag**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. This astounding series belongs to the extraordinary Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Luffy and Zoro walked through the village of an island that they had disembarked on. As usual, Luffy complained of boredom...

 

***Guuuuuurrrrgh...!***

 

...and hunger, causing Zoro to groan in annoyance.

 

"Will you be quiet?!" he questioned.

 

"I can't help it!" Luffy answered. "You know how bored and hungry I get!"

 

"I don't care!" Zoro barked. "You're a grown man, for f***'s sake!"

 

Luffy just blew a raspberry at Zoro in response.

 

"...Let me reiterate that," Zoro spoke in irritation. "A grown _monkey_ man."

 

So, he and his captain just kept on walking. That is, until they spotted someone offering free samples of Tag Body Spray.

 

"Hey, check this out." Zoro spoke up.

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

 

"Ever heard of Tag Body Spray?" Zoro asked.

 

"...Vaguely, why?" Luffy asked.

 

"They're offering free samples." Zoro answered, pointing at the store that was offering free samples.

 

"Can I get something to eat, first?" Luffy asked. "I'm starving!"

 

"Try this out with me and maybe we can get you a burger or something," replied Zoro. "Okay?"

 

"Okay." answered Luffy.

 

Zoro smiled before he and Luffy went to the store.

 

"Ah, welcome!" greeted the store clerk. "Free sample?"

 

"Sure, I'll try some of that." Zoro answered.

 

The clerk spritzed some of the spray on Zoro. He sniffed at the scent.

 

"Huh," he muttered. "Not bad."

 

"Would your friend also like a free sample?"

 

"Uh...I guess so," Luffy answered with a shrug. "Can we make this quick? I'm kinda hungry."

 

***Grrruuuuuuurrrmmgh...!***

 

"I know, already!" Luffy shouted at his stomach. "Now, pipe down!"

 

"Okay..." the store clerk muttered before spritzing Luffy.

 

"How is it, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

 

Luffy sniffed the body spray.

 

"It's okay," he answered. "now, can we please get some lunch?"

 

"Now hold on," Zoro told him. "How much is this spray?"

 

"Zoro~!" Luffy whined.

 

"Keep yer shirt on!" the swordsman yelled.

 

"It's 1200 Berries a piece." answered the clerk.

 

"All right." Zoro spoke up.

 

Next, he paid the clerk and took two bottles of Tag and he got Luffy a burger, right after.

 

*****Later*****

 

   As Zoro and Luffy walked back home, they noticed they were attracting quite a bit of attention. It was mostly from the women. At first, they didn't seem to mind...but before long, they started to get just a little uncomfortable.

 

"Hey, Zoro?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Did you notice that these girls are starting to follow us?"

 

"Yeah...it's freaking me out."

 

Many of the women following them were giggling.

 

"That Tiger Man sure is cute," one of them spoke up. "and so is that Monkey Boy!"

 

"Totally!" her friend agreed.

 

Luffy blushed and pulled his hat over his eyes in embarrassment.

 

"Aw~!" the other women cooed. "So cu~te!!!"

 

"...I'm not used to girls talking about me, like this." Luffy admitted.

 

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked. "Nami baby-talks to you all the time."

 

"Yeah, _Nami_ does," Luffy answered. "I mean I'm not used to other girls talking about me like that."

 

Zoro rolled his eye.

 

" _Takkun_ ," he muttered. "You're such a baby."

 

"I ain't no baby!" Luffy rebuked.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro asked. "Then, explain to me why you were sucking your thumb in your sleep while cuddling a stuffed monkey."

 

"Okay, that was one time!" Luffy answered. "I was bored, lonely, and...maybe a little peckish!"

 

"Uh-huh," muttered Zoro, not believing Luffy. "Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

 

   Anyway, as they kept walking, they started noticing that many of the girls were starting to follow. At first, they thought nothing of it, though soon, they started to get just a wee bit uncomfortable.

 

"Dude, this is kinda creepy," spoke Luffy. "It's like that movie with the birds."

 

"Yeah," Zoro concurred. "Only the birds are women."

 

So far, they haven't done anything...until, one woman walked up...and grabbed Luffy's tail, causing him to let out a screech of surprise.

 

"What's the big idea?!" he questioned. "Let go of my tail!!"

 

The woman just sniffed it, instead, causing Luffy to stare at her awkwardly before he snatched his tail back.

 

"What's her deal?" he asked.

 

   Just then, Zoro felt someone scratching him behind his ears, causing him to purr...however, he turned and saw another woman, scratching him and giggling.

 

" _Oi_!!" Zoro cried as he jumped back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

"Scratching behind your ears, cutie." the lady answered.

 

"Well, cut it out!" Zoro barked.

 

"Yeah, he doesn't like anyone, other than Robin, scratching behind his ears." Luffy pointed out.

 

Suddenly, one Rabbit Woman glomped Luffy from behind!

 

"AH!!!" he shrieked. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF ME!!!"

 

Soon, another lady glomped him!

 

"AAH!!" Luffy cried. "Z-ZORO, HELP!!! GET 'EM OFF ME!!!!"

 

"I WILL AS SOON AS I CAN GET THIS ONE OFF ME!!!!" shouted Zoro, who had a magpie woman on his back. "LET GO OF ME, ALREADY!!!"

 

Yet, they wouldn't let go. Heck, one them actually grabbed Luffy's hair!

 

"AH!!!" he cried. "STOP IT!! LET GO!!!"

 

They would not.

 

"ZORO, DO SOMETHING!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"I'M TRYING!!!" Zoro replied, struggling. "THEY WON'T LET GO!!!!"

 

After what felt like hours, they eventually managed to become free of the women's grasp. However, their clothes were in shreds!

 

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!" they screamed.

 

Luffy ran towards a nearby tree and hid behind it while Zoro hid under a bush.

 

"Dammit, I feel naked!" Luffy cried.

 

"How do you think I feel?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"How are we gonna explain this to the others?!" Luffy asked.

 

"Maybe we can just sneak onto the ship and change clothes before they notice," Zoro suggested. "and if they ask, we'll just say that we were attacked by bears."

 

"Or wolves," added Luffy. "Whichever seems more convincing."

 

"Right, right." Zoro agreed. "Now let's go."

 

They ran back to the _Sunny_ , avoiding any women that came their way.

 

"So far, so good." Zoro spoke up.

 

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "I just hope I don't get tackled by another girl."

 

   In just a short while, they arrived back at their ship. Luffy and Zoro looked around as they boarded the _Sunny_ , making sure no one was around to see them in their current state.

 

"Huh." Luffy muttered. "That was easier than I thought."

 

"LUFFY~!!!!" Nami cried, glomping him.

 

"AH!!!" Luffy screamed, falling over. "N-NAMI?!"

 

"Welcome home, my dear captain~!!!" Nami greeted, sweetly.

 

"Uh...thanks, Nami!" Luffy told her. "By the way, are you okay? You never really glomp onto me like this!"

 

"I'm just really happy to see you, that's all." Nami answered. "Also..."

 

She sniffed Luffy's body.

 

"...you smell...good~!"

 

Luffy blushed at this.

 

"Uh, thanks..." he muttered.

 

"Something wrong, Puddin' Pop?" Nami asked.

 

"...Nothing," Luffy answered, when all of a sudden...he felt Little Luffy waking up. "Ah, cripes...!"

 

"Oh-ho~!" Nami chuckled, mischievously. "What have we here~?"

 

She then reached down into whatever remained of Luffy's pants and touched Little Luffy, causing him to moan pleasantly.

 

"...Ahh, yeah...!" Luffy moaned.

 

Zoro was about to say something...until, he felt a pair of wings grab his shoulder.

 

"Guess who~!"

 

The swordsman glanced behind him to see Robin.

 

"Hey, Robin." he greeted.

 

"Hello, Tiger." she greeted back.

 

"So, what do you need?" Zoro asked.

 

"Nothing much," Robin answered. "I just couldn't help but notice that nice smell coming off of you."

 

"Yeah, it's Tag body spray," Zoro explained. "Luffy and I got chased earlier because of it."

 

"Oh?" Robin inquired. "Is that why your clothes are in tatters? You look like you were attacked by a wild animal."

 

"Yeah." Zoro answered.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Robin apologized. "How about I take a bit of the stress away, hmm?"

 

Zoro smirked, as if he knew what she meant.

 

"I would like that." he answered. "I would like that, _very much_."

 

Soon, the magic began. Well, first Zoro brought Robin to the Crow's Nest, AND THEN the magic began. The two of them disrobed as they made out.

 

"Haa...haa..!" Robin panted.

 

Next, she moaned as Zoro licked up her collarbone to her neck.

 

"Zoro~!"

 

   Zoro chuckled as he continued licking Robin. Then, he reached his tail up...and wrapped it around Robin waist. Then, he used the tip to tease her womanhood. He didn't stop there. He started to massage her melons.

 

"Ohh..."

 

"Like that, huh?"

 

"Yes, Tiger..."

 

   Zoro smirked...before he sucked on her right can. Robin squeaked when his tongue circled around her nip. Then, she moaned even more. While teasing her, Zoro inserted his wang into Robin's womanhood. Robin gasped and moaned at this.

 

"Hope you're ready," he said. "cuz it's showtime."

 

(A/N: Fang's idea. XD)

 

Zoro thrust into Robin, causing her to cry out.

 

"Ah...!"

 

Then, Zoro began to go in and out, causing her to moan in time with each one.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Zoro kissed Robin to muffle her cries.

 

"Mm...!"

 

"Mmm..."

 

Zoro went in deeper as he and Robin kissed.

 

"Mmmmph...!!"

 

"Easy, Robin..." he told her. "Don't get too carried away, now."

 

"You know I can't help it," Robin said. "I'm really sensitive."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

He changed his pace a little. He went a little faster and deeper.

 

"AH-HA...!" Robin cried. "Z...Zoro~!!"

 

"That's more like it, baby...!" the swordsman grunted.

 

*****But Meanwhile*****

 

"LUFFY~!!!!" Nami hollered as Luffy rammed into her.

 

   Luffy panted like a mad dog as he kept going into her. Nami's jugs bounced with each thrust and the Monkey Man blushed at the sight. Then, he did something completely unexpected...he bit Nami's neck.

 

"AH!!" Nami cried.

 

Luffy began sucking on her neck, sending all kinds of sensations through Nami's body.

 

"Mm...!" the navigator moaned. "Luffy~!"

 

"Mmmm..." Luffy moaned as he continued to bite down on Nami's neck.

 

   Then, he pulled away, gasping for breath. Nami placed her paws on his chest, and then...she bit down on his collarbone, causing him to gasp and moan.

 

"Ohhh..."

 

"Mmmm...!"

 

   Nami savored every last bite, pleasuring the Monkey Man all the while. Soon, she broke away, panting. Consequent to catching her breath, Luffy resuming ramming into Nami's womanhood.

 

"Ah! Ah!! AAH!!"

 

"Hngh...!" Luffy grunted. "You're...getting pretty tight!"

 

The Booted Puss Woman's legs started to wrap around Luffy's waist for further penetration. She even used her tail for good measure.

 

"Luffy...!" she cried out. "I...I think...I'm gonna...!!"

 

"You don't have to say it...!" Luffy replied. "So am I...!"

 

Before long, the dams gave way.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!!!!!!!!" Nami screamed, tilting her head back.

 

"SHAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!" Luffy screamed.

 

Nami fell back, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Luffy fell in-between her bosom, also tired.

 

"Haa...haa...haa...!" he panted. "Wow! That was insane!"

 

"Yeah..." Nami concurred with a satisfied smile. "...Luffy?"

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

 

"Thanks." she answered.

 

"You don't gotta thank me," Luffy responded. "I'm always up for a quickie."

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Love ya, Nami!"

 

"Love you, too, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

   They stood up, gathered their clothes, and entered the Women's Quarters, where they both slept soundly in Nami's bed. The Monkey Man snored as he lay snuggled in-between Nami's bosom.

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

The former was lying on the sofa with his hands behind his head, while the latter lay beside him, drawing circles on his left pectoral.

 

"That...was great." Zoro spoke up.

 

" _Yes_..." Robin replied. "Zoro?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Do me a little favor, huh?"

 

"Sure, what is it?"

 

"...Wear that spray more often."

 

Zoro grinned.

 

"You got it." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all of those Tag Body Spray commercials from the last decade and mattwilson83's HIGH-LARIOUS Sage Deo comics.:D
> 
>  
> 
> Oddly enough, I was originally gonna call the fic "Sage Deo". However, I decided not to do so.
> 
>  
> 
> Listen, I know that I said that I'd start posting non-hentai fics, but just let me work out most of the hentai out of my system. I promise you that the non-hentai fics are coming.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
